Perfect the Pig
"Perfect the Pig" is Episode 5 in Season 3. It originally aired on July 5, 1985. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar on a farm where it is dinnertime. That is just about the busiest time for everyone, especially for pigs. He says that they are such lovable animals. An animation of a pigerick is shown. It is about a pig from Tennessee who was so fat, she outgrew her clothes. A pigerick is a limerick about pigs. Many of these will be seen in this episode. LeVar and the viewers will go hog wild today. The pigs have just finished dinner, so he decides to read them an after dinner book, which is the title one. He shows the viewers some piglets who are only three weeks old. "Pigs have very unique personalities," he says. People have used them for watchdogs; or better yet, watchhogs. They are the smartest domestic animals in the world. They are as clean as any animal could be. Next time one tells you, "Your room is like a pig sty," just tells it, "Thanks." A song about how good it feels to be one is heard. It is called, "Happy Just Being a Pig." A second pigerick is seen. This one is about a pig who wanted to know about life in Paris. LeVar is in the animal section of a library. While looking for more information about pigs, he meets Kermit the Frog. He asks him what he's doing in the pig section of the library. Trying to hide his secret, Kermit says that he is keeping up to date on stories from pig literature. He shows some like Frankenswine (a scary pig story), Boar and Peace (written by the Russian pig author, Leo Tolsty), and Pignocchio (about a puppet who wants to be a real pig). There is even a piggy twist on the Shakespeare play Hamlet. When LeVar see a book called How to Pamper Your Pig, he starts to figure out Kermit's secret. He was looking for books to show his girlfriend, the one and only Miss Piggy. The real story is that he loves to pig out on books. The third pigerick seen is about a pig who has a cold. The fourth and last one is about a pig from Texas. All four were inspired from Arnold Lobel's Book of Pigericks. LeVar is at the Honolulu Zoo Gift Shop where he sees items that have something to do with pigs. He shows them to the viewers and sets them to a poem. He has just shown almost everything on pigs, except piggy banks. He explains how they came to be. A long time ago, they started out as a mistake. Pygg, a type of clay, was used to make pots and jars for people to save their money. When potters didn't know that it was ancient clay, the term piggy bank began to catch on. The popular pig-shaped money holder became famous ever since. Making up his own rhyme, LeVar puts on a piggy hat and puts a dime in a pink piggy bank as he signs off. A reprise of the song "Happy Just Being a Pig" (with slightly different words) is played during the closing credits. At the end, one pig says, "How did you like the show? Another answers, "I thought it was spig-tacular!" Review Books *The Bionic Bunny Show *Hector, the Accordion-Nosed Dog *Poinsettia and Her Family Highlighted Book *The Book of Pigericks Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes